Welcome to my life
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Haruka's POV. The life of Haruka and Michiru as they face going through Highschool and raiseing Hotaru.


DISCLAIMER: I don not own Haruka or any of the sailor moon characters so don't sue me.

A/N: I have not written in first person in a long time so if it sucks, that's why.

I groaned as I fell backward onto the bed, pain shooting through my body as I made contact with the soft mattress.

"Haruka? You okay?" Setsuna called through the door and I groaned as I turned over onto my side, trying to ease the pain in my back.

"I'll be fine old hag." I muttered, though a minute later I felt her hand trace over my throbbing shoulders.

"what happened?" she asked once she had took a seat next to me on the bed, her hand warm against my over exerted back.

"I got in a fight with this guy who's been harassing Michiru." she stated and the time guardian chuckled.

"Let me guess, you got beat?" she asked softly, though I could tell she was trying to joke with me.

"I love you sets but please leave me alone...I feel like a steamroller ran over me." I stated, shoving her hand away. I heard a small chuckle come from her and I couldn't help but glare back at her. She felt like an older sister to me most of the time and the other part she as just an annoying best friend who would not shut up.

"Poor baby. I'll go let you rest." she stated as she made her way out of my room and quietly shut the door.

I knew Michiru was probably mad at me so I wish I felt good enough to get up and lock the door but I was just too sore and tired. After a while I sat up, despite how my muscles protested the movement. As soon as I walked into the hall I was almost knocked flat onto the floor by Michiru.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tears evident in her voice and I suddenly regretted the fight and the harsh words I had used toward the aqua haired girl earlier.

"I'm sorry Michi...I shouldn't have called you that earlier...but that stupid idiot made me act like a total jerk!" I whispered, pressing my lips into her sea of turquoise hair.

"I shouldn't have tried to stop you Ruka, I know you were you trying to help me." she replied, tears seeping into the loose cotton of my shirt.

"Shh, I know it hurt you a lot though. I don't care what you say Michi-chan. I don't care what you or anyone else says. You are mine and I should have never yelled at you and I sure has heck should have never made you cry." I replied, guilt tearing my heart out of my chest as I tightened my grip on her.

"its alright Koi...it doesn't matter what has happened today I know you where just upset with me." my mermaid sobbed as she curled deeper into my chest, causing hot tears to press against the back of my eyes.

"Love, it was not your fault...I was angry and it was my fault. Forgive me Michiru...forgive me..." I managed to say before I too began to cry.

After a few minutes however I easily gained my composer back however I nearly lost it again when I felt a pair of warm lips press against my own. As soon as my Michiru pulled away I was near tears again however the kindness in my girlfriends eyes soothed me.

"Ruka...please listen to me..its alright...I do not care what you said to me today. I forgive you...I always will." she whispered, however about that time a little dark haired ball of energy crashed into us, causing all three of us to crash onto the carpet.

"Hime-Chan!" I exclaimed, laughing softly as I wrapped my arms around the giggling five year old.

"Papa! Setsuna-Mama let me go to Chibiusa-chans all day!" she exclaimed, obviously excited because she had a lot of fun.

"That's good Princess, I'm glad you had fun." I replied, kissing her head and then I gently directed her to Michiru who began to whisper something to her that made her laugh.

"don't make fun of me Mich." I stated as I ruffled my daughters hair then I headed toward the bathroom to take a warm shower before Setsuna had the food ready.

I carefully removed my clothes and then stepped into the steaming shower, letting the hot water beat against my tight muscles. I heard the door open slowly and I glanced over at Michiru who was holding my clothes in one hand.

"Forget something?" she asked playfully and I groaned as I turned off the soothing water and turned to face her.

"thanks but I could easily just wore my robe until I got to my room." I retorted, knowing exacly why she had came into the room.

"I know that." the aqua haired girl stated and I sighed as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy green towel around my waist.

"And I know what you wanted but leave the darn room...I'm too sore." I stated, winking at the other girl who rolled her eyes.

"I think you're a pervert." she stated as she tossed my clothes to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"oh get out before I kick you out." I joked as I began to slowly dress, though I was having trouble with my bra and shirt because of the soreness in my arms and back.

"here let me help you." Michiru stated as she began to fumble with my clothing.

"Thanks." I managed to squeak as her hand suddenly put pressure on one of my bruised ribs.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." she stated and I sighed and nodded, it hurt but I could handle it. However I couldn't resist the urged to say.

"Don't touch me so hard."

it was around that time that Setsuna smacked on the door and said

"Three minutes in there you two! Dinners ready!"

_great_ I thought as I hurried into my underwear and pants _Miss pervert thinks Michiru and I are having sex...why the heck would we have sex in the bathroom when we have a bed in the next room?_


End file.
